A flower inside of us
by Yodet
Summary: Yudi Harukaze es la protagonista de esta historia. Una historia de romance sobre el día a día de los estudiantes de 17 años de segundo curso de instituto. En esta fanfic encontraremos crossovers de personajes de diferentes animes. (Los personajes que más aparecen son pertenecientes a Bleach y Fairy Tail, pero también encontraremos de Haikyuu, Love Live, y mucho más!)


A flower inside of us

And history by me

Capitulo 1:

Otro día más que empieza, el despertar de los pájaros, los primero rayos de sol, el grito de tu madre diciendo que te des prisa o vas a llegar tarde el primer día, etc.

Dando los buenos días de manera ajetreada me dispongo a beberme el vaso de leche y a comer las galletas que me había preparado mi madre.

Que no se te olvide el almuerzo.

¿Qué cómo me siento? Feliz y a la vez nerviosa, hoy empieza el segundo curso de secundaria.

Nada más cruzar la calle me encuentro con Hisagi Shuhei, mi mejor amigo des de la infancia, nos sonreímos y nos dirigimos casi corriendo al instituto. Nada más cruzar la puerta dejamos ir un suspiro largo, nos miramos y reímos.

Te echado de menos, Yudi.

No puedo decir lo mismo.

Vamos, ya tienes que ser sarcástica des de el primer día.

¡Sabes que me encanta hacer esto!

Eres de lo que no hay.

Nos adentramos al vestíbulo para cambiarnos el calzado, seguidamente nos dirigimos al tablón de anuncios.

Hisagi, ¿crees que estaremos este año en la misma clase?

Eso espero, aunque aguantarte cada día seria una molestia. - mientras sonríe.

S... Shuhei Hisagi, 2-B, ha... Harukaze Yudi, 2-C.

No me lo puedo creer, va a ser nuestro primer año separados.

Tranquila, en realidad vas a tenerme en la clase de al lado.

Si, pero no es lo mismo.

Nos las apañaremos, ahora vamos o llegaremos tarde al discurso de bienvenida.

Nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases en silencio y nos despedimos con una sonrisa. Así que la 2-C va a ser mi clase este curso... Espero que muchas cosas buenas pasen. La puerta está abierta y procedo a entrar, levanto la vista para fijarme en los que serán mis futuros compañeros; Rin Matsuoka, Lucy Heartfilia, Rukia Kuchiki, Megumi Tadokoro, entre otros. Una gran sonrisa se esboza en mi rostro. Entro y doy los buenos días mientras me siento en el pupitre de al lado de Rin.

Me alegro tanto de que volvamos a estar otro año juntos, Rin.

El placer es mio.

Ansiosa sigo mirando por la puerta para ver quien más va unirse a mi clase cuando por la puerta entra Juvia Lockser, mi mejor amiga. No puedo evitar levantarme y gritarle un si, el cual se vuelvo mutuo.

Juvia corre a abrazarme:

No me lo puedo creer, es el primer año que nos toca juntas.

¡Aaah, qué emoción!

En 5 minutos la clase se llena al completo, el tutor entra y hace la presentación de bienvenida:

"Como ya sabéis chicos, el instituto no es un lugar para relajaros, venís a labraros un futuro. Es una etapa más de vuestra vida la cual llenareis con conocimientos, experiencias y mucho más. Disfrutad del año antes del preparatorio, ánimos y adelante."

La hora de comer llega Juvia y yo vamos camino a la cafetería cuando nos encontramos con Gray Fullbuster, el gran amor de mi amiga.

Hola chicas, ¿qué vais, a comer?

S-sí. - dice Juvia nerviosamente.

Vamos pues.

Los tres bajamos mientras hablamos de las cosas que hemos hecho en verano.

Si, pues yo he estado con Lyon en la casa de Osaka, tuvimos muchos proble..., si por favor 4 empanadillas, 2 fideos fritos, 3 misos de carne sin cebolla y 3 dorayakis. Si agua para beber, gracias. Lo que decía, tuvimos muchos problemas de convivencia pero gracias a Ur todo fue bien...

Los 3 buscáis una mesa libre cuando ves que Hisagi te saluda desde lejos para que te unas a la suya.

Chicos vamos allí, que nos están invitando.

Mientras os dirigís aprovechas para echar un vistazo a los compañeros que están con él: Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Izuru Kira e Erza Scarlet. Asi que ellos estarán en su clase...

¡Hola!- exclamáis los tres a la vez.

Sentaros chicos. - nos dice Orihime amablemente.

¿Así que estáis todos en la 2-B?

Excepto yo, que estoy en la D, si.

Que alivio que no estés con nosotros este año Ichigo. - responde Rukia.

Cállate. - responde Ichigo, mientras finge una cara de enfado.

Nos reímos todos, echaba de menos el comer con mis amigos, pasar rato con ellos y hablar, y hablar. Una vez terminamos aún disponíamos de unos 15 minutos libres. Hisagi se levanta y me hace señas para que vaya con el. Me levantó, recojo la bandeja de comida y la dejo en su sitio, al girarme un chico muy alto y peliazul choca conmigo.

Ve con cuidado, no crees. - me dice

Si has chocado tu. - Será tonto.

Sigo caminando y percibo la mirada del chico, una mirada fría y de asco, durante unos segundos nuestros ojos coinciden y apartamos la vista.

¿Te ha dicho algo el idiota de Grimmjow?

Nada, solo hemos chocado y me ha echado la culpa a mí.

No le hagas caso, es un chico muy frío a veces, pero es un gran amigo.

Si tu lo dices...

El sol entra por las ventanas de la escuela, aún puedo notar esa brisa a verano. Mientras me siento en uno de los bancos del patio, Hisagi va a por refrescos.

Sabes, tengo ganas para ver que nos deparada este año.

Vaya, si que estas entusiasmada.

Si, bueno, el año pasado estuvo bien y ahora que somos todos más maduros quizás descubrimos nuevas cosas.

Que pasa, ya estas buscando experiencias románticas el primer día – ríe.

Cállate, no es eso, es solo que, ya sabes, quiero vivir el máximo de experiencias en estos 2 años que nos quedan.

Va, no te pongas melancólica ahora que esto solo es el principio y vayamos a clase.

Tienes razón.

El primer día a acabado, me dirijo a casa con Hisagi, que a la vez, es vecino mío.

Hasta mañana Yudi.

Hasta mañana.

Esto es solo el principio de mi historia.


End file.
